


Crossed (Edited Version)

by thetasteofhercherrycarmex



Series: Crossed (Includes Edited and Unedited Versions) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (some), AU in which moldy voldy isnt the only issue, Bi Hermione, Curses, F/F, F/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Platonic Soulmates, and hope is a useless lesbian, aria doesnt like feelings, but draco likes her, edited version of my first fic, hermione is a dumb dork but we love her too, in which draco is a hopeless romatic, quite a bit of underage drinking, we love her though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetasteofhercherrycarmex/pseuds/thetasteofhercherrycarmex
Summary: Aria Rookwood had no reason to talk to the filthy mudblood Hope Sawyer.Hope Sawyer had no reason to talk to the stuck-up, pretentious pureblood Aria Rookwood.That is, until a mysterious turn of events pushes them together, and a legend with dark intentions reveals that their fates are Crossed.NOTE: Editing this is going to be a massive undertaking and I'm going to need help, or it's going to take months to do so.  If you'd like to help me do so, feel free to leave me a comment and I'll get back to you.Until then, I'll be posting all the current chapters I have written/edited. Thanks for your understanding and I'll see you... in my other fics (hopefully).





	1. Prologue

Hope Sawyer woke on the bright Wednesday morning to the chirping of a rather large bird outside her window. She sat up in bed and quietly shuffled down the stairs. 

She was greeted, as always, by her doting mother, Evan, who was reading a newspaper, and her father Jack as he cooked breakfast. Her sleepy sister, Rey, wandered dryly down the stairs and said a faint “Morning” before plopping down at the kitchen table and burying herself in a book as usual. Jack and Hope served breakfast, and everyone ate while casually chatting about the day to come. All was normal. 

Little did the Sawyers know that this morning, of all mornings to come in the future, could very well be the most  _ abnormal  _ morning. 

Evan began to pack up her belongings to head to work when she heard the mail slot produce a sound that unlike to other: they had mail. Hope hurried to grab the bundle of letters, bills, notices, and postcards from her aunt on vacation. She quickly rifled through them and noticed something  _ very  _ unexpected…  _ there was a letter for her.  _ She took in the crisp parchment and Ruby red lettering. She found it very odd the way her address was listed… “ _ Hope Sawyer, Number 15 Moonlight Drive, The Second largest bedroom, Surrey.”  _  The second largest bedroom was her bedroom, but how had the sender known that? Curious, she wandered into the kitchen and showed it to her parents. They gazed at the letter with the same curiosity as Hope had before.

The only way to know what it was was to open it, it seemed. 

Hope carefully pulled apart the red wax seal on the back. She let out a slow, silent breath as she read the first letter. She let out a happy bit perplexed smile as she faced her parents. 

"' _Miss Sawyer, we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'"_   Hope read aloud. "What on Earth could that mean?"

 

***

 

As these events took place, a very different morning went on, across the country. 

Gorn, the family’s house elf, tapped lightly on the door of Aria Rookwood to wake her. With him, he brought a tray of breakfast foods. 

"Has the post come in yet, Gorn?" Aria asked as she slipped out of bed. The house elf shook his head. 

"No, Miss Aria." He answered formally. Aria nodded to him as she took the tray from his hands. 

"That will be all, Gorn." She replied curtly. The house elf bowed deeply and left the room. 

"No post..." Aria wondered aloud as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. 

There  _had_ to be at least some post today! It was today, of all days! The owls couldn't just miss the post, not ever! And certainly, not  _ever today._

Because today, Aria is getting her acceptance letter for Hogwarts. Today, they'd give her a list of book and supplies and she'd tote off to Diagon Alley with her father and finally be able to know what it was like to be a witch. A real witch, just like her mother. 

No, no, the post couldn't just  _miss_ today. 

"Aria!" Boomed her father's voice as he burst into her room. Aria jumped, startled, as he wrapped her in a tight hug. 

"What's this..." She stopped, pushing her father away, realization blooming in her mind. She looked down and saw the letter in his hands. "I made it!" She exclaimed. Her father nodded and embraced her again. 

And so the girl who never hugged her father was embraced, and the girl who was always embraced for once stood on her own. Little did the two know, was that their fates were… crossed.


	2. Unexpected Allies Make Untrustworthy Promises

**Five years later**

 

Hope could almost sing she was so excited. Today was the day, _finally,_ it was the day.

Today she would start her fifth year at Hogwarts.

The car ride was long and dreary, but that could not damper Hope’s spirits. Rain pounded on the windows and soaked through the wandering travelers outside King’s Cross. Hope starred as the droplets formed tiny rivers on the windows of the car.

Her mind wandered to the black lake in front of Hogwarts. Oh, how delightful it had been last June to go swimming with her friend in it. They had broken the rules, yes, but all of the teachers were giving OWL exams and they had nothing better to do.

Hope’s thoughts rested on the looming OWL exams of her own.

Still, this would not damper Hope’s spirit. After all, hope was her namesake.

When they arrived at the station, Hope kissed her parents goodbye and promised them she would write every week. She and her little sister, Rey, navigated through the muggles crowding the station to the magical barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They emerged to see the familiar sight of the ruby-red steam train greeting them.

“Are you sitting with your friends again, Rey?” Hope asked. Her little sister nodded quickly before bounding off towards a girl in pigtails with a salamander on her shoulder.

“I guess that leaves you with me,” Said a voice from behind Hope. She turned to see Hermione Granger standing there, a pile of books in hand.

“Hermione!” Hope exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the girl. Hermione smiled into Hope’s shoulder.

“It’s good to see you,” Hermione whispered. Hope’s chest tingled.

“You too,” She breathed. Hermione broke away and looked Hope up and down.

“I’m loving the hair,” She commented. Hope touched her dark hair gingerly and smiled.

“I decided on going natural!” Hope announced brightly. Hermione smiled at the inky curls that fell down past Hope’s shoulders.

A whistle blew to announce that the train would be leaving in five minutes. Hope jumped, startled.

“We should get on,” Hermione said, picking up her trunk. Hope nodded in agreement and heaved her own trunk onto the train with Hermione.

The two found an empty compartment relatively quickly. Both girls sat down awkwardly in the compartment once the door had been shut.

“So, how was your summer?” Hermione asked. Hope shrugged.

“Eh. You?” Hope replied. Hermione shrugged indifferently.

“Same,” She announced.

The train started moving, and there was a crashing noise outside of the compartment.

Hope groaned and turned to the door, opening it gingerly. Aria Rookwood stood there, causing Hope to roll her eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Aria asked breathlessly. Hope shrugged.

“It’s my compartment.” She answered. Aria looked in.

“Oh,” Hope looked into the hall and saw Aria’s trunk sprawled open on the floor of the train.

“Here, let me help you--” Hope said, her somewhat Hufflepuff tendencies kicking in.

“No,” Aria said, cutting Hope off. “I’m fine,” she added.

“Wow, okay, I was just trying to help!” Hope insisted.

“Actually, Sawyer, I think it’s because you can’t resist a fight.” Aria shot. Hope rolled her eyes.

“I really don’t have time for you right now.” She muttered as Aria leaned in close.

“Oh, really, darling? Because I have something I think you’d dearly want to hear about.” Aria whispered. Hope rolled her eyes again. She’d rolled them so much she was somewhat surprised they were still in her head. “You see,” Aria began. “According to an anonymous source, the Ministry has sent in a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year!” She concluded with an airy light of contrariety in her words. Hope shrugged.

“So what?” She asked. Honestly, Hope couldn’t care less. It was, after all, tradition, as it had happened every year since they’d been at Hogwarts.

“So what?! Did you not hear me, or were you too busy fantasizing over your _girlfriend,_ Sawyer?” Aria shot, motioning inside the compartment. Hope froze, praying Hermione hadn’t heard that.

“ _Rookwood,_ ” Hope warned through clenched teeth. It was taking all of her willpower not to hex Aria into next week.

“The Ministry, Sawyer.” Aria continued after a moment of silence. “They’re intervening in Hogwarts, and it’s going to make our lives _hell.”_ She finished. Hope groaned.

“And why are you telling me this? I would’ve found out of my own anyways. And,” Hope paused for a moment. “You hate me and I hate you. It’s simple: we don’t _help_ each other, especially since your family is in cahoots with, oh yeah, _Voldemort,_ and I’m basically an honorary member of the golden trio. So please, pray to tell, _why_ are you here?” Hope finished, her face slightly flushed. Aria shook her head.

“I’m _trying_ to _help_ you, Hope,” she said softly. Hope was taken aback slightly at the use of her first name. Hope still shook with a small laugh.

“Oh, I’m sorry, What was that? Ah, yes, it was the devil calling, there’s no chance of snow down there anytime soon.” She shot. Aria smirked.

“ _Fine._ Have it your way, Sawyer.” She fired back. “But I promise you, you’ll regret this,”

“The pleasure was all mine, Rookwood.” Hope retaliated. Aria turned on her heels, leaving the compartment. Hope rolled her eyes before turning back inside the compartment and back to Hermione.

“That sounded intense,” Hermione commented, her head buried in a book.

“Yeah,” Hope answered, her mind far away.

The Ministry, interfering in Hogwarts? Impossible.

Hope grabbed the day’s issue of The Daily Prophet from her bag. There it was, in small print on the edge of the last page: **Ministry Inducts New Hogwarts Policy; Places Dolores Umbridge as New Professor**

Hope sighed deeply, shaking her head. First, there was the problem of Hermione. Secondly, there was the Ministry. Third, lord freaking Voldemort had returned and was gaining power, and so many people refused to believe it. And on top of all that, Hope had OWLS this year!

There was no possible way she could do it all!

Another knock sounded at the compartment’s door.

“I’ll get it,” Hope sighed, getting up and reaching for the door. She opened it to see the one and only Harry Potter.

And, of course, Ron Weasley next to him.

“Hope, lovely to see you again. Have a good summer?” Ron asked lightly. Hope nodded and beckoned them into the compartment.

“‘Mione!” Ron exclaimed when he saw Hermione. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Hermione smiled and wrapped him in a tight hug.

Hope’s cheeks burned.

“How’ve you been, Ron?” Hermione asked, motioning for them to sit down. “You too, Harry. Leave nothing out.” Harry sat down next to Hope.

“Lots has happened, ‘Mione.” Harry’s voice was rough and tired.

“About… Voldemort, right?” Hope asked gingerly. Harry nodded with his face in his hands.

“Has your scar been hurting?” Hermione asked, leaning forward. Harry nodded again, looking up with a grimace.

“All the time,” He scowled.

“He’s been at the Burrow all summer, with me, and he won’t stop waking up with nightmares!” Ron added. Hermione reached forward and put her hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“What can we do?” Hope asked. Ron shrugged.

“Is there anything we _can_ do?” He said.

“Dumbledore will know,” Harry said, very sure of himself.

“That’s what you’ve been saying all summer, mate.” Ron laughed a little. “What can Dumbledore do?”

“More than any of us. He’s the only one Voldemort’s ever feared.” Hermione said matter-of-factly.

“They said that about Grindelwald, too.” Hope thought aloud.

“Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald,” Hermione responded.

“That’s just it,” Harry murmured.

“Mmm?” Hope asked. Harry looked at her, his eyes curious.

“Grindelwald was Dumbledore’s friend. Dumbledore used his own wand against him. That’s just what we need to do, use Voldemort’s own powers against him!” Harry explained.

“Harry, I’m loving the idea, but what exactly has Moldy Voldy got at this point? A few death eaters, minimum support, and a henchman with a metal hand.” Ron laughed again. “What do you want us to do, _befriend a death eater?_ ” Ron paused, rubbing his eyes. “Plus, we’re just a couple of kids. What difference do we make?” Harry frowned.

“Harry, I really think you shouldn’t worry about it,” Hermione said gently.

“I second that,” Hope agreed. “Until he does something, we just have to wait.” Harry looked at Hope gently and nodded.

“Alright,” He sighed.

“But if your scar hurts anymore, you need to write to Sirius,” Hermione added. Harry looked aghast.

“Why?” He asked. “It’s almost normal at this point.” Hermione shook her head.

“What if Voldemort could be using the scar to get to you? It’s not impossible,” Hope said. Hermione nodded.

“At least mention it to Dumbledore,” Hermione pleaded.

“ _Fine,_ alright,” Harry said, putting his hands up. “Now, what do you all want from the trolley?”

 

***

 

Not long after the final call had sounded and the ruby red train had pulled into Hogsmeade station, the first-year’s eyes glowing with wonder, were they all seated in the Great Hall enjoying the beginning of year feast.

Hope sat next to Hermione, across from Harry and Ron. Fred Weasley sat next to Hope.

“Scoot a little closer to her, make it more oblivious,” Fred whispered in Hope’s ear. Hope shot him a quick glare.

It wasn’t exactly new news to most of the Gryffindors in Hope’s circle that she had a massive crush on Hermione, and had for many years. In fact, it was pretty oblivious to most.

Well, excluding Hermione.

“What was that, Fred?” George asked, smirking. Fred glanced at me before looking to his twin.

“Nothing important, George,” Fred stated. Hope let out a sigh of relief.

“Ahem, if I may,” Squeaked a tiny voice from the staff table. Heads turned towards the squat woman dressed in every ugly shade of pink imaginable standing up from the table.

“Who’s she?” Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

“New teacher?” He responded. Harry shrugged back and went back to his baked potato.

“ _Ahem,_ ” The woman squeaked again. “If you all may take a moment, I have some important words to say to you all _lovely_ children.” The woman had very obviously forced out the word ‘lovely’.

“I believe your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would like a word,” Dumbledore called from his head spot at the table. Heads turned again to watch the squat woman.

“Thank you, Professor Dumbledore,” The woman said, smiling at Dumbledore, who forced a smile at her. “My name is Dolores Umbridge, and as Professor Dumbledore so _kindly_ announced, I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” The woman paused like she expected applause. There was none. “Now, I’d like to discuss some things with you before the term starts. Some things that the ministry instructed me to inform you of.”

Hope choked on her water.

Aria was right.

Turning around, Hope saw Aria smirking and glaring at her from the Slytherin table.

“Now, I know there have been some _terrible_ rumors going around this summer, but I am here to assure you, _nothing is wrong._ You are safe here at Hogwarts. There is nothing anywhere trying to harm you.” Umbridge smiled brightly like she absolutely believed it.

“Does she mean Voldemort?” Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

“She’s spreading lies,” Harry remarked angrily. Hope looked at him to see his face red and blotchy. His fists were clenched on the table like he was gripping onto it for life. It appeared he wasn’t too happy with Umbridge.

“Now, onto more important things.” The woman in question rambled. “There are going to be a new set of rules and conducts that the ministry, and I, expect to be held up. You’ll find that breaking the rules will now be dealt with in much more… _efficient_ ways.”

Hope gulped. Was this squat, toad of a woman threatening them? The way she’d said ‘efficient’ made Hope shiver. It seemed like her ways of punishment weren’t quite… legal.

“Sounds fun,” Fred whispered to his brother.

“How long do you bet until we break them?” George asked. Fred shrugged.

“Less than a week,” He answered. George nodded and winked at Hope.

“Finally, I’d like to thank you for your cooperation in my classes and in the new policies that will be introduced this year.” Umbridge finished. “Thank you. I’ll see all you _darling_ children again at breakfast.”

Heads turned away from the tiny toad-like woman and began to whisper hushedly to each other.

“What was that about?” Hope asked, perplexed. Hermione swallowed hard next to her.

“It appears,” She said, taking a long sip of water. “That the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you've liked this so far! 
> 
> If you're reading the unedited version, you'll notice that I cut out the first five chapters. I thought them unnecessary to the plot, although some elements will be kept. I hope you're enjoying this new format. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'll get chapter 2 edited by the end of the week. School is starting again, so I can't make any promises. 
> 
> untill then, my love, 
> 
> -cherry carmex


	3. Actually, Wonderfully Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted. Yay!

Aria almost couldn’t stand it. As she packed away most of the items in her room, her eyes landed solemnly on the shiny prefect badge sitting on her dresser. 

Why the crackpot old Dumbledore had ever chosen  _ her  _ to be a prefect, she’d never know. 

Shaking her head, Aria grabbed a fruit from her breakfast tray and popped it in her mouth before turning to her closet. 

Her closet was always the last thing she packet for Hogwarts, because she never knew what to bring. How many sweaters? Would it be colder in Scotland this winter? Should she pack any dresses? It was the one reason she never let Gorn, her house elf, pack for her.

Sighing, Aria pulled on an emerald green dress to wear to the station. It couldn’t help to at least be a little formal. Her father would like it. 

“Ten minutes, Aria,” her father called, knocking lightly on the door. Aria cursed quietly. She still had  plenty of clothes to pack before they left. 

Sighing once again, Aria pulled as much as she could from her closet and shoved it in her trunk, forcing the lid closed and locking it before it could burst. She called to Gorn to take her trunk and pulled on a pair of heels to match her dress. 

“You look lovely,” Augustus Rookwood commented as Aria stepped out of her room. She nodded at her father as he touched her wrist gently, the two apparating quickly to the station. 

The station was the same as always, packed and crowded with unsuspecting muggles. Augustus and Aria slipper unnoticed into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 into the magical world once more. 

Aria couldn’t help but gasp a little as she breathed in the steamy air from the ruby red steam engine. 

“Augustus!” Exclaimed Lucius Malfoy, who shook Augustus’ hand. Aria his a grimace behind her hand. 

Aria was not a fan of Lucius Malfoy. He was cruel and unkind, arrogant and downright misogynistic. Draco, his son, Aria could handle, but that feeling was lost on Lucius. 

“Lucius,” Augustus smiled. “How’s Narcissa?” 

“Narcissa is darling, Augustus. May I ask, how is your own little princess?” Lucius smirked at Aria, who almost gagged. Augustus smiled warmly.

“A prefect,” he announced. Lucius’ eyebrows shot up.

“Ahh, so is Draco. You two will make  _ quite  _ the pair.” He nodded towards Aria, the shook Augustus’ hand once more. 

“Have you heard about the Unbridge woman?” Lucius asked after a moment. “The minister has decided to  _ implement  _ her into Hogwarts,” He chuckled. 

“Really?” Augustus asked. He chuckled too. “So what the  _ Prophet  _ said is true, then? He truly doesn’t believe?” The pair’s voiced were now hushed, even though there were few people around them. 

“It appears so,” Lucius answered. 

“Personally, I would consider that a small victory,” Aria piped up. Lucius looked down at her, as if he had just noticed she existed. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Lucius said, his voice almost a hiss. “You’ve raised her very clever, Augustus.” Augustus ignored the comment and instead took the opportunity to squeeze Aria’s hand. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Augustus asked. Lucius nodded before turning to a woman with inky black hair. 

The train whistled once, signaling it would be leaving soon.

“Alright, I love you,” Augustus said, leaving down to kiss Aria on the forehead. 

“I love you too, Father,” Aria said. 

“Be  _ safe _ ,” Augustus’ eyes were gentle but serious as he squeezed Aria’s hand. 

“I will,” she promised, before turning away. 

It was more genuine than their ‘I love you’s’, and it said more. Their ‘be safe’ and the assurance that they would held the father and daughter closer together in the ruins of a forgotten family. 

Aria found finding a compartment harder than necessary or expected. Most of the compartments ordinarily occupied by the Slytherins were in the back of the train, and the front was bumpy and hectic. The first years stumbled around searching for a spot, and the seventh years ran around like sheep dogs trying to control a herd. 

A first year stumbled, and so did Aria, and she tripped. Her trunk fell open, and the clothes she’d shoved in tumbled out onto the floor. 

“What the—“ said a familiar voice accompanied by the sound of a compartment door opening. Aria looked up to see Hope Sawyer standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, sh*t,” Aria cursed. “What are you doing here?” Aria asked, looking for a way to escape the awkward situation.

In Aria’s experience, Hope was not a pleasant person, as she found Hope to be rude, pushy, nosy, and all too… well, Gryffindor. 

“It’s my compartment.” Hope answered. Aria almost slapped herself.  _ Of course, idiot, _ she thought. 

“Here, let me help you--” Hope butted into Aria’s thoughts. 

“No,” Aria said. She didn’t need Hope in her business. “I’m fine,” she added. 

“Wow, okay, I was just trying to help!” Hope insisted. 

_ What?  _ Aria thought.  _ Can you not take me refusing help like an insult?  _

Well, perhaps it was an insult, to Hope.

“Actually, Sawyer, I think it’s because you can’t resist a fight.” Aria shot, annoyed with Hope.

“I really don’t have time for you right now.” Hope said. Aria’s mind drifted back to Lucius Malfoy earlier….

This might just be the perfect opportunity to get back at the stifling Gryffindor. 

“Oh, really, darling? Because I have something I think you’d dearly want to hear about.” Aria whispered. “You see,” Aria began, forcing down a laugh. “According to an anonymous source, the Ministry has sent in a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year!” She concluded airily. Hope shrugged, to Aria’s dismay. 

“So what?” She asked. 

“So what?! Did you not hear me, or were you too busy fantasizing over your  _ girlfriend,  _ Sawyer?” Aria shot, motioning inside the compartment, to where she assumed the Granger girl must be. She was annoyed over Hope not taking her bait, so she may as well go down with the ship throwing ever last insult she could. 

“ _ Rookwood, _ ” Hope warned through clenched teeth. Aria smiled inside. 

_ Perfect,  _ she thought.  _ Did I hit a nerve?  _

“The Ministry, Sawyer.” Aria continued after a moment of silence. She could taste victory. “They’re intervening in Hogwarts, and it’s going to make our lives  _ hell.”  _ She finished, a little too dramatically. Hope audibly groaned.

“And why are you telling me this? I would’ve found out of my own anyways. And,” Hope paused for a moment. “You hate me and I hate you. It’s simple: we don’t  _ help  _ each other, especially since your family is in cahoots with, oh yeah,  _ Voldemort,  _ and I’m basically a honorary member of the golden trio. So please, pray tell,  _ why _ are you here?” Hope finished, her face slightly flushed. Aria shook her head. 

Time for the grand finale. 

“I’m  _ trying  _ to  _ help  _ you, Hope.” Aria said softly, attempting to the best of her ability to make her eyes look, to be frank, soft. Hope laughed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, What was that? Ah, yes, it was the devil calling, there’s no chance of snow down there anytime soon.” She shot. Aria smirked. She’d taken the bait.

“ _ Fine.  _ Have it your way, Sawyer.” She fired back. “But I promise you, you’ll regret this,” Aria’s breath caught as Hope’s eyes filled with worry. 

Wonderful. Marvelous. Absolutely brilliant. 

“The pleasure was all mine, Rookwood,” Hope said, turning her back on Aria and going back into her compartment. 

“That was brilliant,” said a voice from the hall. Aria looked over to see Draco Malfoy. 

“Thank you,” She said curtly, embarrassed that the boy had seen the whole ordeal. He seemed impressed, if not a little in awe. Still, Aria didn’t like that her underwear and all of her clothes were still on the floor, the former three feet away from Draco.

“This yours, I presume?” Draco asked, picking up a pair. Aria blushed as he tossed it at her trunk. “A lady should be careful where that ends up,”

“Are you flirting with me, Draco Malfoy?” Aria asked, collecting her senses. The boy smiled. 

“Only if you want me to be,” He answered. Aria’s heart skipped a beat. 

That was  _ not  _ the response she’d expected. 

Draco was silent as he picked up more items of Aria’s clothing and helped her shove it all back into her trunk. 

“Where’d you hear that, anyways?” Drack asked. Aria looked up. 

“Hmm?” She asked. 

“About the ministry,” Draco said. Aria nodded in understanding. 

“Your father, actually,” Aria said. 

“Oh?” Draco asked. 

“He was on the platform,”

“Ah,” Draco paused to hand Aria a blouse. “Did he say anything else?” 

“Only that you’re a prefect,” 

“And you?” 

“The same,” 

The pair was silent as Aria shoved the last piece of clothing into her trunk and slammed it closed. She was tired of small talk, and wanted to just sit in a compartment alone with a book. 

The train whistled to signal it was leaving the station, and Aria stood. 

“I guess we’d better go, then,” Draco said. Aria nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

 

***

 

As it turns out, Lucius Malfoy was right. As the toad woman, Umbridge, spoke at dinner, Aria couldn’t help but smirk in the direction of the Gryffindor table. 

But there was Hope, sitting next to the Granger Girl, Potter, Weasley, and all of her friends… 

“Mind if I sit?” Draco Whispered as he sat down next to Aria. 

“Sure,” Aria answered. 

“So I was thinking,” Draco said as Umbridge finished her speech. There was the faint sound of the faculty’s forced claps from their table. “We’re both prefects, right? And Crabbe smuggled in firewhiskey from his Mum’s, so do you think we could maybe…?”

“Maybe what?” Aria asked. “Throw a party? An absolute slammer? Not on my first night!” She insisted. Draco rolled his eyes and got up from the table. Dinner had ended, and it was time to take everyone to the dorms. 

“First years, this way,” Draco called. “Just think about it,” He whispered to Aria. 

“Absolutely not,” Aria laughed. 

The two lead the first-years, along with the rest of the Slytherins, down to the dungeons. When they reached the stone door that lead to the common room, Aria turned.

“This is the Slytherin Common room. Your dorms are here, and this is where you will spend most your free time.” 

“The password is ‘ _ Mandragora’ _ .” Draco finished for Aria. 

The stone door opened and the first year’s eyes light up with awe as the entered the common room. 

Aria has always loved the room, the way the window that viewed under the lake washed the whole room with green, the armchairs and couches and the fireplace. But most of all, Aria loved the small library that past Slytherins has created. It was tiny, just taking up two bookshelves, but it had been a tradition for years. Each prefect would leave a book on the shelf when they left Hogwarts to leave their story behind. 

“Alright,” Aria relented. Draco’s face light up. “But  _ only  _ fourth years and up.” Draco smiled and grabbed Aria’s hand. Aria almost jumped, surprised at the sudden movement. 

“Thank you,” He said. He looked down, realized he was holding Aria’s hand, and quickly let go. “I’m sorry, that was improper—“ 

“It’s fine,” Aria said. She stuck her hand inside her robes. “I’m fine,” 

“Yeah,” Draco breathed, slowly turning away. 

Aria’s hand felt electric, like every nerve ending was on fire. 

All he’d done was grab her hand! It wasn’t that big of a deal… 

_ Right?  _

Aria shivered a bit. This, her new duties as prefect… and the ministry? It was all too much for her. 

Aria jumped as shouts echoed bellow her. The older students cheered as Crabbe and Goyle revealed a crate of firewhiskey and gigglewater. 

Deciding to have at least a little fun to distract herself, Aria went to join them. 

“Didn’t think you’d come, Rookwood!” Called Astoria Greengrass, a fellow 5th year. 

“She’s a perfect. Gotta watch ‘er charges,” Snorted the redheaded Evangeline Macnair. 

“Not wrong,” Theodore Nott agreed. Aria laughed and hugged her good friend. 

“Nice to see you, Theo,” Aria said. Theodore nodded. 

“Likewise,” 

“Ah, get ‘ere,” Evangeline said, and pulled Aria into a hug. 

“Can’t forget me,” Astoria said after Aria and Evangeline were done. 

“I could  _ never,”  _ Aria laughed as she embraced Astoria warmly. 

“It’s so good to see you all,” Aria said. Theo handed her a drink, and she sipped it. It was unmistakably gigglewater, as Aria began giggling uncontrollably for a few moments after drinking it. “I missed you,” Aria finished after recovering from her giggling spell. 

“It’s such a shame you missed the going away party for Daphne,” Astoria said. “She missed you a lot,” Aria nodded. 

“How’s my favorite fellow prefect?” Draco asked, sliding up next to Aria. He had seemingly forgotten about what had happened with him and Aria just before. Upon him getting closer, Aria could already smell the alcohol on his breath. 

“Draco,” Theo greeted as he and Draco shared a handshake. “Splendid seeing you again. And a prefect! Father reckoned I’d get it, but no surprises that it was you!” Theo spoke without grudge or grief, something Aria wasn’t used to. You see, though he was one of her oldest friends, Theo was a bit of a sentimental boy, and Aria wasn’t accustomed to him being like this. 

Slowly, everyone began to dissipate to go engage in small talk with somebody else. Aria stood foxes to the spot, lost in thought. 

“How are you, Aria?” Draco whispered to her once everyone else was gone. Aria shrugged. “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean—“ 

“It’s alright,” Aria assured Draco. “I’m just not used to… well, people,” She explained. 

“Oh?” 

“It’s lonely at my house, as I’m sure you know. Father is either off doing… you know what, or he’s locked away in his office. The only other thing alive in that gigantic house is a house elf who I’m sure would rather not spend lengths of time with me.” Aria paused to let out a sigh. “I’m afraid I become quite isolated over the summer.” She said. 

“I know what you mean,” Draco agreed. 

“‘Least you’ve got your mum,” Aria said. Draco grimaced. 

“ _ Yeah,”  _ He said. Aria laughed. 

“So, you alright?” Draco asked again. Aria looked around. People were happy. Her friends were there, and she was back at Hogwarts. What could possibly be wrong? 

“I think I’m actually, wonderfully, okay.” Aria answered, and smiled truthfully for what felt like the first time in ages. 


End file.
